Pokemon la Leyenda de las Pocket-gears
by Caballero de Huitzilopochtli
Summary: La guerra de las facciones tuvo un compenente extra la intervencion de Arceus quien creo las Pocket-gears, las uales se creian perdidas hasta que debido a un encuentro con el Sekiryutei Ash descubre que posee una de las mas poderosas.


_**Pokemon: La leyenda de las Pocket Gears**_

 _Disclaimer: No soy propietario de las franquicias de Pokemon y High School DXD, hago esto solamente con fines de entretenimiento._

Hace mucho tiempo, en una era distinta a la nuestra, tan antigua que prácticamente nadie la recuerda ya, se libró una guerra de consecuencias catastróficas; causada en un inicio por tres facciones contrarias:

La facción del cielo comandada por el Dios de la biblia judeocristiana ,quien en antaño había realizado maravillas nunca antes vistas conocidas como milagros; tales como abrir el mar en dos, hacer llover fuego del cielo, cubrir la tierra en tinieblas e incluso revivir a los muertos. El resto de la armada divina estaba compuesta por ángeles de luz, seres puros incapaces de mentir cuyo único objetivo era cumplir la voluntad de su creador.

La segunda facción denominada del inframundo se encontraba integrada por demonios; entes que se dedicaban a apartar a los hombres del buen sendero, alejándolos de Dios, estos seres eran conocidos por su dominio de los elementos y la capacidad de destruir cosas borrándolas de la existencia, tal aterrador ejercito era liderado por los antiguos cuatro reyes demonios Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub y Leviathan, todos conocidos por su enorme poder teniendo a su cargo a 72 familias de demonios sangre pura.

La tercera facción pero no menos poderosa fue integrada por los ángeles caídos, otrora ángeles de luz que cayeron de la gracia de Dios por apartarse de sus enseñanzas, lo que provoco su expulsión del paraíso perdiendo el halo de luz sobre sus cabezas y sus alas antes blancas se tiñeron de negro, esta armada era temida debido a su talento con la magia y sobre todo por su astucia y sus pocos escrúpulos habiéndose aliado con los humanos expulsados por la iglesia.

Esta es la parte de la historia que es conocida por los descendientes de dichos bandos, sin embargo hubo una cuarta facción que se unió a la lucha liderada por un dios menor cuyo aspecto asemejaba a un ciervo de nombre Arceus.

Yave el dios de la biblia, al crear el mundo se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo solo, así que creo múltiples dioses con poderes semejantes a los suyos pero en una escala menor, estos dioses se convirtieron en las deidades protectoras de determinadas áreas; Odín se encargó de las tierras nórdicas, Alá de Arabia, Rahma de la India, Tonatiuh de Norteamérica, etc. Arceus a diferencia de sus hermanos dioses no poseía una región propia ya que él se dedicó a crear un grupo de magnificas criaturas que emulaban a los animales, mas estos poseían asombrosos poderes que les permitían controlar los elementos, la mente, la oscuridad, la magia e incluso el miedo, criaturas que los humanos denominaron Pokemon.

Los seres humanos con el tiempo lograron establecer un vínculo con dichas criaturas el cual iba mas allá de la amistad, estos humanos se denominaron entrenadores Pokemon y en un esfuerzo combinado habían logrado aumentar las habilidades de los Pokemon a niveles asombrosos.

Arceus no decidió unirse a la guerra, por el deseo de obtener poder, o demostrar su supremacía; el decidió liderar a su propia armada al ver como los ejércitos sobrenaturales causaban directa o indirectamente la muerte de Pokemon y humanos ajenos al conflicto, sin mostrar remordimiento, ni siquiera los mismos ángeles de luz lloraban por la muerte de sus hermanos en la creación.

El dios Pokemon no pudo soportar ver como las poblaciones de sus hijos decrecían rápidamente, por lo que reunió a un grupo de los mejores entrenadores y los convenció de unirse a la batalla. Los entrenadores conociendo la fuerza del enemigo utilizaron todos los recursos que poseían: piedras que les permitían a los Pokemon obtener nuevas formas, cristales que desencadenaban devastadores ataques, objetos que aumentaban las características ofensivas o defensivas, etc. Aunado a esto Arceus creo su propia versión de las Sacred Gears, estas aunque eran similares a las creadas por el dios bíblico, estas contenían el espíritu de un Pokemon permitiéndoles a los humanos poder acceder a los poderes de estos, por lo que los humanos decidieron nombrarlas Pocket Gears.

De esta forma un nuevo bando se unió a la guerra, encabezados por Arceus los humanos comenzaron a ganar terreno derrotando a los soldados de los demás ejércitos e inclusive tomando a algunos generales como prisioneros. Lamentablemente la alegría de estas victorias duro poco, los demonios y ángeles caídos enojados por dichos actos atacaron las bases de los entrenadores y pueblos humanos asesinándolos sin consideración, inclusive algunos disfrutaban de torturarlos y verlos implorar piedad.

Ante tales acciones un furioso Arceus comprendió que si quería ganar dicha guerra necesitaría la ayuda de sus más poderosas creaciones, inclusive la de aquel ser que consideraba un error.

Primero reunió a aquellos Pokemon a los que les había encomendado la tarea de darle forma al mundo, una gran ballena de color azul marino con líneas rojas surcando su cuerpo, que era el regente del mar, un enorme reptil rojo provisto de filosos dientes encargado de cuidar las extensiones terrestres , y a aquel ser que se encargaba de mediar los encuentros entre dichos colosos, dicha criatura presentaba una forma viperina con dos extremidades superiores y ninguna inferior de un hermoso color esmeralda, con un bello patrón de líneas doradas que probaban su regencia en los cielos.

También convoco a los titanes de los elementos divididos en dos grupos de tres integrantes, uno de ellos conformado por bestias cuadrúpedas y el otro por criaturas semejantes a aves, cada grupo era guiado por un líder, en el caso de las aves, por una criatura alada de colores azul y plateado cuyo grito formaba una hermosa melodía. En cuanto a los cuadrúpedos estos eran dirigidos por una majestuosa ave roja con una corona de plumas doradas y si uno observaba atentamente notaria que sus plumas aparentemente rojas y verdes reflejaban todos los colores del arcoíris.

Incluso aceptaron unirse a la guerra dos dragones cuyas personalidades eran tan opuestas como el color de sus pieles, el dragón de color negro era un ser comprensivo, firme creyente de los ideales y de seguir los sueños, hábil generando y manipulando la electricidad; mientras que el dragón blanco era serio y firme, con una fuerte lealtad hacia aquellos seres que tenían un corazón puro y un enorme desprecio hacia la traición, a diferencia de sus "hermano" este creía en la realidad y buscaba un mundo veraz y autentico.

Finalmente convoco a tres criaturas, un ave roja, un ciervo azul y un caballero de colores verde y negro, los cuales curiosamente poseían las formas de las tres letras que representaban a las 3 dimensiones conocidas.

Los únicos que no pudieron acudir al llamado fueron dos dragones gemelos en edad más no en apariencia encargados de cuidar el tiempo y el espacio, y cuatro hadas guardianas quienes no quisieron unirse a la guerra para no causar más dolor.

Con estas adiciones a la armada la lucha se tornó más pareja, lo que generó una aterradora escena, en el campo de batalla quedaron los cadáveres de humanos, Pokemon, ángeles caídos, ángeles de luz y demonios, los integrantes de los ejércitos que aún estaban en pie tuvieron que hacer a un lado sus emociones y seguir con el enfrentamiento en ese escenario lleno de muerte.

Dicha guerra hubiera sido eterna sino fuera porque dos majestuosos dragones (uno rojo y el otro blanco) aparecieron en el campo de batalla. A estas bestias no les importaba la guerra, solamente el demostrar quién de los dos era el más fuerte, por lo que siguieron con su pelea destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Los líderes de las facciones al presenciar la devastación que los colosos causaban llegaron a un acuerdo, la prioridad en ese momento era detener a los dragones.

Arceus cambio su tipo al hada para volverse inmune a los poderes de los dragones y los miembros de los 4 ejércitos atacaron a las bestias. A pesar de esto los poderes de los dragones eran imparables, por lo que solo quedo una solución, los cuatro guardianes que se habían negado a unirse a la lucha, acudieron al campo al sentir el dolor de los diversos seres y decidieron sacrificarse para disminuir el poder de los dos dragones, lo que facilito que los dragones fieles a Arceus pudiesen atacarlos.

A pesar de todo el daño sufrido los dragones aun enfrascados en su lucha seguían pareciendo invencibles por lo que los líderes de cada facción utilizaron todos sus poderes para poder sellar a dichos dragones en dos diferentes sacred gears.

Los dragones fueron vencidos pero la guerra no fue continuada, todas las facciones tuvieron bajas en sus filas, pero las más importantes fueron sus líderes los cuales murieron debido al excesivo uso de sus poderes. El Dios bíblico, los cuatro maous originales, los más poderosos ángeles caídos y el Dios Pokemon sacrificaron sus vidas para evitar la destrucción.

Por esta razón las facciones firmaron una tregua, para evitar que otra catástrofe de dicha magnitud se repitiese. Los ángeles de luz volvieron al paraíso, los demonios retornaron al inframundo, los ángeles caídos se ocultaron en las sombras y los pocos entrenadores que sobrevivieron regresaron a sus hogares.

Los Pokemon ya sin su dios, hicieron lo único que podían hacer en esa situación se ocultaron mimetizándose entre los animales y otras criaturas que se les parecieran, en algunos casos ocupando el nicho ecológico de estas, pero sin la fuerza de Arceus sus poderes y sus poblaciones disminuyeron y su existencia quedo ignorada. Las Pocket Gears quedaron perdidas convirtiéndose en leyendas, pero uno de los dragones de Arceus que junto con su hermano y otros Pokemon fue alcanzado por los poderes de los lideres siendo sellado en una Pocket Gear; él sabía que en un futuro habría un humano que obtuviese dicho regalo y esa persona evitaría que calamidades como esa ocurrieran, solo tendría que esperar, por lo que hasta ese momento el y su hermano dormirían.

Nota del Autor: Esta historia surgió como una sugerencia de mi mentor **FireAkai15** quien me dio la idea para hacer un crossover entre estas dos franquicias, por lo que después de un tiempo de procrastinar, usar ideas, desechar ideas, investigar conceptos de ambos universos surgió esta historia , espero que le den una oportunidad espero les guste.


End file.
